Zahl heavy cruiser
The Zahl heavy cruiser was a Zahl starship class, a tier 6 heavy cruiser in service to the Zahl civilization from the 24th century. In the early 25th century, it became the heavy cruiser for the multi-species Krenim Coalition. The Zahl heavy cruiser was armed with temporal weaponry and systems. ( , of Hell Lockbox) History and specifications Size The Zahl heavy cruiser was a large ship, equaling or dwarfing significant starships like the Federation science vessel, the Krenim warship or the Nihydron destroyer. ( , of Hell Lockbox) Weapons and systems In the 2410s decade, the Zahl heavy cruiser featured four forward facing and rear weapon slots each. These slots could be equipped with blue standard energy weapons and torpedo launchers. Additional systems included the temporal shielding matrix and the invincible starship trait. The temporal shielding matrix was a universal console, meaning it could be equipped in place of any engineering, science or tactical console on the ship. The matrix would enhance the existing deflector shields by protecting the ship against temporal weapons like chroniton torpedoes. During combat, the matrix could be able to hamper enemies by causing temporal fluctuations in their systems. The console could be removed from the heavy cruiser and equipped on any other Krenim Coalition starship. During its service period, the crew's mastery of the ship would improve by level and enable the invincible starship trait upon reaching level 5. This trait allowed to the ship to temporarily become impervious to damage when the structural integrity field was low. In the Coalition, the heavy cruiser was considered fairly maneuverable for its size, and known for both its versatility and its durability. ( of Hell Lockbox) Personnel thumb|In profile A Zahl heavy cruiser had a crew of 500 officers. Through the Lobi Crystal Consortium, the Zahl heavy cruiser was made available for commanding officers from the Alpha Quadrant Alliance. The minimum rank for an eligible officer was rear admiral (Starfleet), brigadier general (Klingon Defense Force) or subadmiral (Romulan Republican Force). The ship was commanded from a bridge equipped with the following stations: one officer ranked commander for the engineering and command division each, one lieutenant commander as tactical officer, one lieutenant each in the engineering department and as a combined science/intelligence officer, and one ensign engineer. ( of Hell Lockbox) History In the 2370s decade, Zahl heavy cruisers protected Zahl interests in the disputed territory of spatial grid 005. ( ) In the year 2410, the Zahl were affected by the eradication campaign of the Vaadwaur Supremacy. ( ) Zahl heavy cruisers returned to the astropolitcal stage as major resources when the Krenim survivors allied themselves with the Alpha Quadrant Alliance to fight their common enemy, the Iconian Empire and its servitor races. When the Zahl became a founding member of the Krenim Coalition, the heavy cruiser became one of of its three primary ship classes. ( of Hell Lockbox) Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline were the Krenim temporal scientist built the Krenim temporal weapon ship and launched it in the 22nd century, the Zahl defeated the Krenim Imperium, taking their territory and disbanding their fleet. On March 19, 2374, a pair of Zahl starships met with the crew of the Federation starship when they arrived in Zahl space. Not long after, the ship and the entire Zahl civilization were erased from history by the when the Kyana Prime fired on the Zahl homeworld. ( ) Appendices Connections External links * category:heavy cruiser classes category:krenim Coalition starship classes